


They Met at Walmart

by somethinglikethat



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinglikethat/pseuds/somethinglikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wanted supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Met at Walmart

Loki came out of nowhere. In all the chaos of the breakout, he attached himself to America never let go. America tried her best to shake him off in the beginning but the brat turned out to be incredibly useful and once she stopped trying to tune out his voice. He was actually good company most days.

 

“You ready?” he asked her from where they were crouched behind a car in front of a small town Walmart. They usually stayed away from bigger stores like this, but pickings at their usual gas stations were getting slim.

 

Before America could answer Loki was moving, trusting that she was following him. They slipped around cars silently, carefully maneuvering around the few dead meandering up and down the aisles. As always, Loki led them past the walkers undetected. His way of dealing with walkers was much different than America’s attack first, worry about stealth when she’s dead approach. She had to admit he might there might be a point to all this sneaking.Instead of near death encounters whenever they needed supplies, Loki would navigate them through abandoned stores and empty houses. He was quick to find what they needed and load them in the packs they carried. America kept an extra eye out and served as a pack mule until there was trouble. Then she got to practice her swing.

 

Once they were in Walmart, they made a beeline for the hunting section. It was mostly cleared out but America snatched some new boots that she immediately swapped with her holely sneakers. She was lacing them up  when Loki stilled her with a touch to her back. She stopped moving and listened. There was some light shuffling, too steady and quick to be mistaken for walkers.

 

America grabbed Loki’s hand and tugged him behind the gun counter. There was a dead body laying there, a pistol still clutched in a stiff hand. America pried the fingers off and offered the gun to Loki. He made a face at her that said _Are you serious? I’m not touching that._ but America just rolled her eyes and shoved the gun at Loki’s chest. He lost his balance and fell back onto his butt with a small thud, much to her satisfaction.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

A man’s voice, deep. America reached behind her and traded her baseball bat for the shotgun strapped there.

 

She looked at Loki with raised eyebrows and nodded her head toward the exit. In response, he peaked over the counter and then quickly ducked back down.

 

 _Two men. They’re blocking the exit_ , he mouthed. America nodded to show she understood. No more sneaking, it was her turn.

 

Loki slipped away and America stood. She pumped the shotgun once to get their attention and called, “Don’t move.”

 

The two men froze, eyes wide, not looking at all like men she was expecting. They were around America’s age, maybe a little younger. One was on the leaner side with wild brown hair and the other was a buff blond who moved to block the other boy. “I said don’t move,” America said as she moved around the counter.

 

The blond only stopped moving when he was completely blocking his friend. “How many more are with you?”

 

“Just us,” the brunette squeaked, “We promise! We don’t want any trouble.”

 

“Then tell your friend to drop the machete,” America said, motioning towards the wicked looking weapon in the blond’s tight grip. Now that she was closer, she could see the fierce expression on his face and the flex of his admittedly impressive muscles. He looked like a mama bear defending her cubs which didn’t bode well for her or Loki.

 

“Only if you drop the shotgun,” a voice came from America’s right.

 

Where was Loki? He was supposed to cover America from any stragglers. No doubt he was watching the scene from a safe little nook, waiting until the last possible moment and hoping to avoid any real confrontation himself. Little brat.

 

“Here’s how’s it going to go,” the person said. It was a woman with a bow and arrow aimed at America’s head. Her face was clean and her dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun. She wore a tank top, shorts, and high boots, doing nothing to hide the impressive weaponry strapped to various places on her body. It was very apocalyptic chic with a heavy dose of Lara Croft and a far cry from America’s grungy hoodie and blood caked baseball bat. “You’re going to put the shotgun on the floor and get on you knees with your hands behind your head.”

 

“Kinky, but I don’t think so,” America said, eyeing the other girl but keeping her aim on the boys.

 

“You don’t have a choice,” the girl sneered and pulled her arrow a little tighter on the bow, as if getting ready to release.

 

“Hello fellow travelers!” Loki interrupted, surprising close and perched on top of a fishing display with his gun held loosely in his hand. Lara Croft instinctively swung around to aim at the new comer. America took the opportunity to knock the bow out of her hands and shove the barrel of the shotgun under her chin. Faces inches apart, America couldn’t help but notice how the other girl’s eyes had subtle hints of green in them at this light.

 

“You were saying, princess?” America smirked. The girl looked furious and ready to strike out at America, shotgun be damned. America gave the gun a little shove, cocking the girl’s head back  in warning. “Don’t. Just don’t. A shot this close will have my ears ringing for days.”

 

“Whoa whoa!” the dark hair boy exclaimed, stepping forward. Loki lifted his gun and aimed it at him and the boy stopped with his hands raised in surrender. “I think we should all calm down. I’m Billy. This is my boyfriend Teddy and my friend Kate. We’re just looking for my brother.” He clutched a green jacket hooked around his hips. “This is his and we found it outside. You can take whatever you want from us, just please, tell us if you’ve seen him. He looks just like me but with white hair.”

 

Billy had a pathetically hopefully look on his face that melted America’s heart a little.

 

 _These are just kids_ , she realized, _Jesus Christ_. She looked back at Kate who was trying to kill America with her eyes. Ok, not quite kids and if it came down to a fair fight, America was only hesitantly sure she could beat the other girl, but these three weren’t looking for a fight. Everyone America and Loki have encountered since the outbreak were looking for a fight.

 

America lowered her gun slowly at took a step back. Kate tracked her movements closely and picked up her bow.

 

“We haven’t seen your brother,” America said, “We got here only just before you did.”

 

Billy deflated and Teddy laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him,” he said soothingly.

 

“How? We have no idea where he is. He probably had no idea where he is.”

 

“Where are you coming from?” America asked before she really meant to.

 

Kate hesitated but answered, “South through Fort Hood.”

 

“You’re best bet is West if he’s traveling close to the roads,” She said and when Kate looked at her questioningly she elaborated, “If he’s lost, he’ll might try to stick to towns and figure out where he is, so he’ll be traveling be road. The north side is completely blocked off and the east is overrun.”

 

“Who are you?” Kate asked, looking a great deal more relaxed now.

 

“America. And that’s Loki.”

 

Summoned by the sound of his name, Loki piped up. “You have any Twix?” he questioned from Teddy’s side where he was riffling through the boy’s pack. America had grown used Loki appearing and disappearing at random, but Teddy hadn’t realized a leach had attached itself to him and startled. His large limbs flailed and knocked over a bucket of fishing poles.

 

The clatter echoed throughout the store and all five froze in horror.

 

It took only a moment before the groaning and zombie-like shuffling started.

 

Kate cursed. They all looked at each other silently asking what now.

 

“Fly you fools,” Loki whispered dramatically and took off for the entrance.

 

America let out a loud laugh and switched her shotgun with her bat. It’s been a while since she’s had to fight her way out of somewhere.

 

“What do say?” America smiled as she swung her bat over her shoulder, “Ready to put where your money where your mouth is?”

 

Kate looked surprised at the change of attitude at first, but then she smiled back. America tried not to preen at the way Kate eyed her up and down appreciatively.

 

“Just try to keep up,” Kate challenged. Their eyes met and for an intense moment, America felt herself leaning forward.

  
“After you, princess.”


End file.
